The End of an Era
by Narwhal92648
Summary: Daltonverse. Julian and Logan to the midnight premier of HPDHP2. R&R :D CHARACTERS BELONG TO CP COULTER. JULIAN/LOGAN  JOGAN


**SPOILER ALERT AHEAD. **

* * *

><p>"LO, HURRY UP, THE MOVIE STARTS IN AN HOUR," Julian Larson called up to his boyfriend from the Stuart common room.<p>

Derek sat on the luxurious couch, watching his best friend as he stood with his hands on his hips looking up at the staircase.

"I'M COMING JULES, THESE PANTS ARE A LITTLE TIGHT," Logan called down from his dorm.

Derek rolled his eyes at the obvious sexual innuendo, but Julian just groaned in frustration. They were going to be late for the midnight premiere Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2.

Logan appeared at the top of stairs and Julian's breath hitched. His boyfriend looked so sexy. He was clad in black skinny jeans and a white shirt that hugged him in all the right places, with a Slytherin cloak loosely hung over his shoulders.

Derek interrupted the little love fest. "Come on guys, I really don't want Jules to be drooling or get a hard-on before the movie. Also, Julian, it's your own damn fault for choosing the tightest pants in Logan's closet for him to wear. Now, let's go." Derek got up and headed outside, closely followed by Logan and Julian.

The trio arrived at their local Westerville movie theatre, tickets in hand, and stood in line to get drinks and popcorn. Logan saw the group of teenage boys from Windsor, all dressed as Gryffindor students, and nodded curtly when he made eye contact with Blaine.

"What would you like?" the short brunette girl at the concessions stand asked.

Julian stepped forward. "We would like two large popcorns, a large Sprite, two large Cokes, and a bag of M&M's." The short girl totaled up the order and said, "That'll be $37.42, and with a fake smile she set off to get the boy's order."

"Damn Julian, did you get enough food for the movie?" Logan asked.

"I think so," Julian said, obviously ignorant to the teasing tone in Logan's voice.

"Julian, the world is not going end after the movie. You don't have to stuff yourself with junk food," Logan said, inconspicuously taking his boyfriend's hand.

"Yes it is, Logan!" the actor exclaimed, yanking his hand away from his boyfriend's. "HARRY POTTER IS EVERYTHING AND NOW IT'S ENDING IN ABOUT 3 HOURS." People started to look toward the three boys waiting for their concessions.

"Wow Jules, so glad I have such a big place in your heart," Logan stated sarcastically. He took his boyfriend's hand back into his, nonetheless, and started rubbing soothing circles on it.

The short girl arrived back at the counter with Julian's order, promptly ending their conversation for the moment. "Here you go!" Julian reached for his wallet, but Logan swatted his hand out of the way, and instead gave the girl his credit card.

"Thanks." The brunette actor smiled.

"You're welcome, Princess." Logan smiled back, with a trace of a smirk.

Julian slapped his cloth covered arm playfully before taking the drinks and bag of M&M's, leaving the popcorn for Logan and Derek to carry.

Derek gave the old man at the ticket counter their movie tickets and the boys walked to theatre 14. "I told you most of the seats would be taken," Julian grumbled.

"Oh come on Princess, there are a couple seats right there," Logan pointed out. When he turned around to tell Derek, he saw that the tall boy had left them, probably to sit by some hot girl he saw. Logan shrugged and pulled Julian along to the theatre seats.

"Were did Derek go?" Julian asked, once they were situated.

Logan shrugged again. "Don't know."

"But…but…He has our other popcorn, dammit!" Julian said indignantly.

"Oh good lord, Julian. We have enough food."

"Fine."

The lights dimmed and most of the theatre cheered, Julian included. A couple movie trailers for other movies were showed, including one for Breaking Dawn Part 1 ("WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Julian whisper-shouted.), and then the Warner Brothers Logo came onto the screen, which prompted more cheering.

Half of the movie passed with Julian and Logan laughing at all the right parts, until the camera panned to a wide shot to the twins talking. Logan felt Julian grasp his hand, his nails digging into the skin of his palm. He looked over to see his boyfriend biting his bottom lip, eyes glistening.

"Look at me. You have your mother's eyes," Alan Rickman said with perfect emotion. Logan could see the tears running down his boyfriend's face. He reached over to wipe them from Julian perfect skin.

Logan lifted the arm rest between his and Julian's seat, and the latter instantly melted into his boyfriend's side. Logan put an arm around Julian's shoulders, holding him as best he could in the limited space.

Julian watched the screen intently through the tears still falling from his eyes. Harry watched as memories raced past him. Snape cradled Lily's dead body, and Logan could feel Julian's body wracking sobs. He tightened his grip on the smaller boy.

Throughout the res of the movie, Julian cried and Logan held him, rubbing soothing circles onto his arms when a particularly sad part made fresh tears roll down his boyfriend's face.

As the credits started rolling, Julian and most of their theatre raised their wands and simultaneously chanted "Mischief Managed."

"Jules, it's time to go," Logan said softly, as the credits stopped. Julian stood up, still holding onto Logan, and they made their way to car, ignoring the odd looks from onlookers and not caring where Derek was because he could get his own ride back.

Logan opened the passenger door for the brunette boy before sliding into his own seat, taking his boyfriend's hand into his once again.

"It's okay Jules. To cry, I mean. I know it's sad and all, since there will be no more movies. You'll always have your hardcover box set and all the DVD's, though. It's not really over. Remember what Harry said in the Camber of Secrets? "He'll never be gone! Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!" It's not over, not really."

New tears silently rolled down Julian's face, again. "Thank you," he croaked. "Logan, I-I love you."

Logan smiled in spite of himself. Logan leaned over the consol to kiss his boyfriend quickly, soon returning his eyes to the road.

"I love you too, Jules."

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was obviously not somewhat based off of my midnight premier experience, what are you talking about? <strong>

**Anyway, I think the characters might be a little OOC, so sorry. Since you've made it this far, drop a review by. :)**


End file.
